Stay
by B00y0uwh0re
Summary: Eponine is pregnant. Marius doesn't love her. She loves Marius, and Cosette just gets in the way. Slightly AU Marius/Eponine
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i just watched Les Mis and i really ship Eponine/Marius! there isn't enough fanfics of them, so please write! hope you enjoy this:)**

* * *

Eponine hadn't been feeling her best for a couple weeks now. She thought it would eventually pass, but alas it hasn't. She has been sick everyday and is permanently hungry-not that she is ever full.

She thought of all the things that could cause this, until one thought popped into her mind. Pregnant. Could she be pregnant? She thought they had been careful.  
They meaning her and Marius. They had sex. And she loved every minute of it, but she knows it won't ever happen again.

Marius was drunk. Very drunk. He was happy about the victory at the barricades And he came onto Eponine, saying she was beautiful and he loved her. The exact words she had always longed to hear. She was deeply in love with Marius, but he loved Cosette.

And now she might Be pregnant. With his child. The thought made her smile, as she sat on some cold steps. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy, Marius loves Cosette to much to leave her, and she will be labeled as a slut.

She didn't know anyone who was a doctor, expect Joly but he had been killed in the barricades. He was the only one who was killed trying to save a child from being shot. This thought suddenly made Eponine very sad and before she knew it, she was crying.  
And it just so happens that in this moment, when Eponine can't control her tears, that Marius and Cosette walk by, looking very loved up.

Marius smiles at Eponine, but he realizes that she is not happy, that she is in a state, as sobs rack her body. He shares a concerned look with Cosette as they walk over to her.

" My dear Eponine, what is wrong?" Concern is troubling his features. Seeing Marius with Cosette, looking so happy just makes her cry more heavily.

" Come, I'll take you to my place" Marius lets go of Cosette's hand and picks up Eponine, seeing that she is in no state to walk, and carriers her too his place with Cosette in toe.

* * *

She couldn't remember how she got in Marius' room. She must of passed out because it was now dark outside. She could hear quiet talking. She tried to listen but gave up.

She put her hands on her stomach. If she was in fact pregnant, she would be nearly 3 and a half months pregnant. She remembers the morning after they had sex, Marius couldn't remember a thing, and was so worried that he had cheated on Cosette, she told him nothing happened. It hurt her alot to say that.

She remembers the way he kissed her body, the way he was soft, the way he looked into her eyes as he made love to her.

She loves him. She loves him alot, but knows that he will never be hers. What will she say as to why she was crying? Should she just tell him everything? or should she make up a lie?

All these thoughts were running through Eponine's head, when she was plunged into darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So i hope you liked the last chapter! thanks for all the follows and stuff! p.s. little hint- if you want me to update faster just review, coz i have all the chapters finished already! It would really motivate me to add them tho :D**

* * *

Someone was calling her name.

" Eponine.. Eponine wake up" someone shook her gently. She opened her eyes and was faced with Cosette. She tried to speak but all that came out was a croak. Cosette handed her some water.

" Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to call a Doctor? Marius is out buying some food. Is there anything I can do?" Eponine was confused.

Why was this girl being so nice to her, when she had been nothing but unpleasant to her as a child. Cosette had wanted everything Eponine had. The roles were reversed now.

" Why are you being so kind to me? I was nothing but horrible to you as a child." Cosette looked down at her dress and sighed. she raised her head when she spoke.

" Eponine, I forgave you many years ago. You were just a child, as I was. I don't hold grudges. I really do hope we can be friends." Eponine was shocked. No one from her home had spoken to her with such kind words in years.

But She was even more shocked when Cosette leaned forward and gave her a tight hug.

" Now, will you tell my why you were so upset earlier?" Eponine felt she could trust Cosette for some strange reason. She was about to tell her when there was a knock at the door and Marius came in.

Eponine blushed heavily, for a reason she didn't know of, but it was probaly because she was madly in love with him.

Marius smiled at Cosette as she left the room, and he sat in her chair. He held Eponine's hand, which made her heart swoon.

" Eponine" He said softly, as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

" Please tell me what troubled you so. It broke my heart to see you like that"_ You broke mine first_ she thought. She pulled her hand away and turned her back to him.

She wanted to tell him, she really did. But not like this, not with Cosette next door.

" It's nothing really" she said in a cold tone. She was about to ask him to leave when a sudden wave of nausea rushed threw her body as she ran out of the room, to the bathroom.

_Defiantly pregnant then_, she thought.

* * *

Marius was wondering what he had done, to offend Eponine so. It must of been something big, because she told him everything. She never lied to him before. He was determined to find out what was wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, Eponine was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was certain she was pregnant. She was being sick all the time, she was craving weird food like mushrooms and peanuts.

Her breasts hurt. And she had a small bump. She put her clothes back on but without the belt. It was to tight to wear.  
She sighed and went into the living room. Cosette and Marius were out, so Eponine had some time to herself.

She put her hand on her growing stomach. She thought about what her life may be like when the baby arrives. She smiled at the thought of her baby in her arms.

She fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Marius and Cosette came back from there outing. Marius noticed Eponine asleep on the couch and smiled.

He notice that Eponine looked cold, so he pulled a blanket up around her shoulders. She really is beautiful, he thought. Wait, I love Cosette don't I? I don't love Eponine, Only as a friend, Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! thanks for all the reviews and everything! but im gonna blackmail you, coz I'm horrible :D More reviews or no new chapter for a long long time :O mwahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

* * *

" Marius, Is everything alright?" Cosette asked. He wasn't sure if everything was alright. He smiled at her and told her he was fine.

" I'm just going out for a walk" He kissed Cosette's Cheek and walked out the door.

His head was full with thoughts of Cosette and Eponine. He loved Cosette. But he felt like there was something missing when it came to her, and that something missing was filled by Eponine.

Eponine. He smiled when he thought her name. They had be best friends for years, ever since he saved her from a brutal beating from her father. He frowned. He hated her family. They were so cruel to her and she didn't deserve any of it. Of course he knew about Cosette and Eponine's past together. It shocked him at first, but he got used to the idea that they used to live under the same roof.

He was feeling these feelings for Eponine. He was sure of it. But did he love Cosette? Or was it excitment taking over his feelings when concerning Cosette, not love?

Marius could not think anymore, because if he did, he was sure he would explode. He made his journey back to the house, buying some fruit on the way. Eponine's favourite.

* * *

Eponine was awake when Marius got back. _Gosh, he is so handsome_, She thought. She looked down at her hands when he came through the door, not wanting to face him, as she thought she might die because of his beauty, but she couldn't avoid him, as he came up to her.

" I've bought you something, Eponine!" Marius smiled a big smile and she laughed. He placed the bag on the table, which she sat at.

" I bought it for you to make you feel better" He opened the bag. There were 4 ripe peaches sitting on the table. Eponine loved peaches, but never had them as they were very expensive.

The thought that he had bought these especially for her, made tears fill Eponine's eyes.

" Oh No, Eponine please don't Cry, I meant this as a kind gesture" Marius was worried that he had offended Eponine some way. Eponine smiled as the tears ran down her thin cheeks.

" No, Marius you have done nothing wrong. It is so very kind of you to buy these peaches for me, I am just overwhelmed that's all" Eponine assured him.

As Eponine sat down to eat the peaches, Marius was watching her. There was something going on with Eponine at the moment. And he was going to find out what exactly it was.

* * *

Later that day, Eponine went out for a walk. It was a cold day. Eponine wrapped the shawl she wore tighter around her small frame. Her bump was showing, but she will hide it when she gets back to Marius'.

Her family didn't even care where she was anymore. They were to caught up, trying to steal things from innocent people, to notice or even care that Eponine was gone.

" `ello Eponine" She smiled. It was always nice to hear that voice. Gavroche.

" Hey" Eponine said as he gave her a tight hug. Gavroche looked at her suspiciously. She realized why. He had noticed her bump.

" Eponine, Your pregnant! whose the father? If it's some one from the gang, I'll kill `im" Eponine chuckled at his braveness. That's what she loves most about him. No matter his age, he could do anything.

" No need to worry, Gavroche! I'll tell you, but only if you promise on your life not to tell anyone else!" Gavroche nodded and said that he promised. Eponine trusted him enough not to tell.

" Remeber after the Barricades, Marius was drunk..." She couldn't say anymore before Gavroche interrupted her.

" Yes! I knew it! your pregnant with Marius' baby!" Gavroche was happy. He loved Eponine and had always wanted the best for her.

" Shush, my child, I don't want no one to know!" Gavroche nodded, smiling.

" I always knew you would marry your prince one day! Just remember to invite me to the wedding!" And with that he hugged Eponine, patted her stomach and ran off.

* * *

Marius was in love with Eponine. He was sure of that. He was also sure that he didn't love Cosette. But He was going to make himself fall in love with Cosette, even if it was the one thing he didn't want to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I think you's are gonna lOve this chapter! I was having lots of feels writing it! Review review review, I love ya!**

* * *

It was now December and very cold. Eponine's father had sent her out to steal and beg. She shudders when she thinks what could happen if she doesn't bring anything of value back.

Eponine was now nearly 5 months pregnant and showing. She could no longer wear her tight corsets, so she bought bigger ones. She had a feeling the baby was a boy, because the baby moved a lot and liked to kick.

Marius and Cosette were always together, and when she saw them kissing or touching in anyway, Eponine wanted to be sick. Marius had been acting a little strange around Eponine, but she thought nothing of it.

It was now raining heavily and Eponine was freezing. She couldn't feel her feet or her hands, and she was starving. she gave up looking for potential victims of her crimes and sat down, against a wall. Her teeth were chattering. She sat like that for a while. Then she passed out.

* * *

Marius was worried. He hadn't see Eponine in 2 days. She was constantly on his mind and Cosette wasn't. He told Cosette that he was just going out for some fresh air. He wanted some because Cosette was annoying him, always asking him questions. But he mainly wanted to look for Eponine. He had a bad feeling that something had happened to her.

After walking around for 20 minutes, he spotted a girl hunched up against a wall. He ran towards her.

" Eponine" Marius whispered as he touched her cold cheek. He shook her, trying to wake her up, but failed. She was absolutely freezing, and her clothes were soaked.

Marius picked her up and kissed her forehead. _God_, he thought,_ she's so thin_.

When he arrived home, he ordered a shocked Cosette to call a Doctor. He went to his room and lay Eponine under his covers and put some more blankets on top of her.

* * *

" She has Hypothermia." The Doctor told Marius. He was putting away his equipment as he handed Marius a Prescription for some pills. Marius nodded.

" Congratulations by the way" the Doctor told Marius. He noticed the puzzled look on Marius' face and chuckled.

" You do know she's pregnant right?" Marius froze. _Pregnant_. How could he not notice that? That's why she had been acting strange.

" Ah, well you know now. Yes, she's almost 5 months. Anyway, I better be off now." He told Marius to change her wet clothes and he left.

He told Cosette to go to bed, that he would join her soon, and locked his bedroom door, not wanting to be disturbed. It was all making sense to him now. The sickness. The unusual food she was eating. The mood swings.

Pregnant. _His_ Eponine was pregnant. The love of his life was going to have a baby. He longed for the baby to be his. To be able to kiss her, touch her, make love to her.

He could see the bump clearly, as he lifted the covers off Eponine.

Eponine awoke to see Marius staring at her swollen belly. She tried to speak, but he stopped her.

" Hush now `ponine. You have Hypothermia. I found you out in the rain, freezing cold." He put his hand on her cheek as he spoke.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Eponine looked down. He put his hand on her belly, but felt the wet clothes.

" The Doctor told me you have to change, But he said I must do it, for you have to rest. Is that ok?" Eponine nodded, hoping she wasn't dreaming, Because it was like all her dreams where coming true at once.

Marius grabbed some spare clothes for Eponine to wear. Then he started to take of her ripped stockings, and pushed Eponine on her side gently, so not to hurt her bump, to undo the the hook holding up her skirt.

Eponine suddenly blushed heavily as Marius trailed his fingers along her skin.

He slipped on his pajama bottoms and a pair of socks while Eponine watched him. Every time Marius touched her, there were sparks.

She watched as his beautiful face looked up into her eyes, for assurance that he was allowed to undo her corset. She nodded. Again he gently pushed her on her side, to undo the ribbons at the back. When they were undone, Marius gently pulled the corset away to revel Eponine's swollen stomach. Her breast were covered by a thin cloth. His eyes scanned over her body. Hungrily.

Marius lay down onto the bed next to her, placing his hands softly on her stomach, amazed at the life inside of her. Eponine put her hands on top of Marius' and smiled.

Marius couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted this to be his life, to be with Eponine, not Cosette. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both thinking the moment was perfect.

Marius leaned down and kissed Eponine's belly, got up and grabbed a top and jumper. He dressed Eponine, and wrapped her up in the blankets again.

He kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long, super busy! Im not so sure about this chapter, so please tell me if you liked it or not:)**

* * *

She was madly in love with him. She loved everything about him. His smile, his hair, his eyes, his laugh.

Eponine was daydreaming at the kitchen table, when a thought came to her. Even if she didn't tell Marius the baby was his, He would find out when she gave birth, because the baby was sure to have some of his beautiful features.

Ever since Marius looked after Eponine 3 nights ago, She was feeling much better. Cosette had congratulated her about her pregnancy, But Eponine was constantly annoyed at Cosette, at her stupidly high voice, at her life she got to live with Marius, at her carefree and wonderfull life, so she just replied with a bitter thanks.

Eponine and Marius were the closest they have ever been. He would kiss her on the cheek and rub her stomach, which made Eponine smile, but it made her smile even more when she saw Cosette looking at her with eyes full of jealousy.

She could tell that things were a bit akward between Marius and Cosette. They had a heated row the other night. Eponine didn't know what it was about but she heard the words "Baby" and "love". Cosette had stormed out, and Marius went looking for Eponine.

* * *

One night when Marius and Eponine were having dinner alone- Cosette was still in a mood somewhere- When Marius asked Eponine the question she had been dreading answering.

" `ponine, who is the father of your child?" She looked at his gorgeous features, his eyes full of questions.  
She took a deep breathe, and spoke

" Marius, do you remember after we won the barricades? How the day after, I was in your bed?" She looked up at his face as he realized what Eponine was saying.

Suddenly fear waved through Eponine's body. A fear that Marius wouldn't want her or their baby.

" Are you saying the baby is mine, Eponine?" His tone was now very serious and Eponine was afraid to answer in case she started crying.

Sweat now beaded her hands and she rubbed them on the clothes Marius had given her to wear. She looked up at him and nodded.

" Yes. This baby is yours. But i beg you, Please don't leave me alone in this." She closed her eyes as she continued to speak.

" I love you Marius. I have for a very long time. I know your with Cosette now, but every time I see you two together, a part of me dies. And i want more than anything for you to love me, the way I love you, otherwise I won't be able to live with myself. And I need you. I can't do this by myself."

After her speech, Eponine opened her eyes, Only to be filled with disappointment.

She was to busy expressing her feelings she didn't even notice that Marius had fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So here is the next chapter! Please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

When Marius awoke the next day, He found that he was all alone. He looked in all the rooms in his house, but Eponine was no where to be found.

Marius stumbled into the kitchen and sat down. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out. All that he could remember was that Eponine said the baby was his. When he thought about it, he could remember the glorious night that they made the baby.

He sighed as he remembered the way Eponine looked at him, with passion filled eyes and a flirty smile. He was drunk. Everyone was, as they were celebrating the victory at the Barricades. He recalls that he was the one who made the first move, that he was the one who went over to Eponine and kissed her passionately on her plump lips, that he was the one who dragged her to the first bedroom he could find, that he was the one who ripped of her clothes violently so he could touch her, kiss her.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, and turned around to be faced with Cosette.

" Co- Cosette! What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Cosette looked down at her shoes, wiping them on his carpet, leaving a stain of mud on it.

" I just came to collect my things, Marius. I hope you and Eponine are very happy together." With that she began to walk in the direction of their bedroom, but Marius grabbed her arm, stopping her.

" Nothing happened with me and Eponine! I swear!" He pleaded to her.

" Oh, please Marius! Don't you dare lie to me!" She shouted at Marius, Scaring him a little. " I've seen the way you look at her, with eyes full of longing. It makes me sick, Marius! And I Know that she looks at you like that to!"

She walked off, to their bedroom and began to pack her things in a small suitcase. Marius followed her.

" Do you think she loves me?" Cosette sighed. She knew she should let him go, But it hurt her to tell him.

" Yes. She does very much Marius, and you love her. You need to tell her how you feel, before it's too late." She turned away from him, determined not to let Marius see her cry.

" I'm sorry Cosette, for all the pain I have caused you. Hopefully one day, you can forgive me?"

She turned around to face him. " Maybe. One day."

* * *

Eponine Shivered, as she walked around the streets of Paris. It was late. And very dark, but Eponine couldn't face going back home. Going back to Marius.

She walked for a bit longer, just wandering down a random street, not caring where she was going, When she gave up and decided to go home.

By the time she got there, she could see a candle burning through the window, which meant Marius was awake. This made Eponine very excited and she ran as fast as she could, being pregnant, up the stairs to his house. She opened the door, only for the smile on her face to immediately disappear.

" Hello Eponine." A cold voice said.

" Cosette."


End file.
